Be My Valentine
by Naruhinacrazy
Summary: *spoiler*this takes place after sakuras confession. So there might be some sakura bashing. not sure yet. I dont want to spoil it. please read. thiis is my first story. R&R.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

Be My Valentine

Ch 1:

Hey so this is my first ever story. This takes place after sakura's confession. Hope you like it and this is naruhina so don't get mad.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, just this story.

January 31st

~* Hinata's POV*~

I lay in my bed unable to sleep as usual. I haven't been able to sleep well since pains attack. My body is almost completely healed but my pain is not from my body but from my heart. It hurts every time I think about naruto and what I said to him. I do not regret saying what I said. In fact I felt like a load was lifted from my shoulders and yet I am still unhappy. It's been a few months now and I don't know how naruto feels. We haven't even talked. The worst part of is that I heard that Sakura confessed her emotions to him as well. I don't know what happened after that but I rather not think about it. And yet I am. There is no doubt that he took her with arms wide open.

(End Hinata's POV)

As she lay in bed on one nice January night coming to an end almost February she cries herself to sleep. She was hoping to have a dreamless slumber, instead having another nightmare.

^*^Naruto's POV ^*^

Tired as I am I had to keep walking until I am home. (Flashback :) I awoke in a tent In the middle of the woods. As I got up, I noticed a note in my lap it read:

Naruto,

You started hyper ventilating at the lodge and then you passed out. I know that you more than anyone else wants to fight Sasuke but it is just too risky. You will get too mad then go into kyuubi mode and then he will capture you. Remember that? He is part of the akatsuki now. That is why sakura and captain Yamato are going. And I have to stay with the rest of the squad. I have all your stuff set up for you. Just go back to konoha and get some rest. Please for us.

Kakashi

As I read that I sighed and started to pack up my things so I can go home. While walking I started remembering what happened. First the day before, Sakura told me she loved me. You would think that I'd be thrilled instead I was enraged. How could she say that? So I told her off. Saying how could she lie to herself and to my face! That on the battlefield Hinata's confessed her feeling towards me and she willingly died for me. Sakura on the other hand you don't love me. I know you still like Sasuke. And with that I stalked off to cool down. Then the day after I found she only said that to hide the fact that she was going to kill Sasuke. That when I passed out.

(End Flashback :) At the thought of Hinata, I started to think. Was she ok? I found out that she didn't die but was really close. Until team guy found her and brought her to the hospital. I wonder if she still likes me.

Hours later:

I finally made it back to konoha at the crack of dawn. Trudging my way up the stairs to my apartment I went in and slumped over on the bed into a deep sleep.

Authors note: I hope you like it so far. Please rate and review. Be honest.


	2. Chapter 2 Wake up Call

AN: Hey so here is the next chapter in my story. Sorry the last chapter was so short this one will be longer and have more dialog. Oh and for now on things will be told from Hinata's point of view and if I'm not focusing the story on her. I'll be telling the story for the characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or naruto related except this story.

Ch 2: wakeup call

As Naruto slept he drifted into a great dream. One he wouldn't soon forget. Lately he has been so confused. Confused about Sasuke, the summit, Sakura (she will always be a mystery to him and everyone else), and most importantly Hinata. He didn't know what to do at all! She shared her deepest secret with him and whoever was near them on the battlefield and he just didn't know what to do with the information that he was given. So when he started to dream things began to clear up. When Naruto opened his eyes he found himself in a meadow with nothing but grass. No mountains, no plants, not even a sky. There was nothing but grass. But then out of nowhere a tree popped up and under the tree Naruto saw two silhouettes' of people. Naruto went walked towards the tree to get a closer view. Each step he took the clearer the forms became until he stood inches away from them wide eyed. He couldn't believe what he saw. Then again it_ was_ a dream.

"Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?" asked an astonished Naruto.

"Well, you have had a lot on your plate lately son and we are here to help" stated Kushina. "Now why don't you tell us what is troubling us the most".

"Lemme guess is it a girl that's troubling you isn't it?" asked Minato matter-of-factly.

"Yeah you see this girl, I mean my friend Hinata told me she loved me before I went all kyuubi and talked to you. And it's been a couple months since then and I don't know what to do. I mean I finally get to relax and as I walked home I started to think and that's when I remembered what happened on the battlefield. Do you think I've waited too long to ask her about what she said? And then what?" asked an even more confused Naruto.

"That's why we are here to help sweetie", said Kushina "Minato, why don't you contribute something to this conversation so that our son can sleep soundly. Wouldn't that be good?"

*sigh* "Ok then, Naruto do want to know why I chose your mother? You don't need to answer, you see when I first met your mother it was in a meeting of clan leaders. And since your mother was the last remaining Uzamaki alive she was the head. And when I first set my eyes upon her beautiful face I felt butterflies and my heart felt like it would burst out of my chest. I just knew we would be perfect together", said Minato.

"That's exactly how it was for me as well darling .And since that day we got each other's back for everything and understood each other perfectly. I- we would do anything for each other so we decided to elope. Even in death we still love each other", said Kushina happily.

"Now do you feel like that with Hinata?" asked Kushina.

"Well I haven't even seen her since the battle ", stated Naruto Sadly.

"Do you remember what happened after pein tossed her aside?" asked Minato.

At that memory Naruto became angry.

"Yeah I remember, I got so mad that I became kyyubi", stated Naruto **dumbly**.

"Oi this is going to be harder than I thought", thought Minato.

"Naruto, what was running thought your _when _that happened?" asked Minato getting slightly frustrated with his son. Come on naruto _think_. After several long minutes of hard thinking Naruto finally got it.

"I remember now. When I was pinned down, I thought I was going to die at that moment. But then Hinata came and took on Pein.I never knew that she was so good at fighting. Especially when she did that awesome justsu that double lion fist thing. And when I thought he killed her I felt like I lost everything. The first person who actually _loved_ me died trying to protect me", said Naruto.

"And then at the lodge what did you tell Sakura?" asked Kushina happy that her son was finally understanding.

"When she told me she loved me. I became angry. So I told her off I told her how could she lie to herself and to me. I told her when Hinata told me she loved me she meant It.", said Naruto realizing what he told his parents.

"Are things getting clearer now?" asked Kushina.

"Yeah I guess they are", Naruto said happily. He then realized how much he cared for Hinata. He may not get butterflies when he thought about her or saw her. But there is more to love than just that feeling and he had it. He had compassion, thoughtfulness (to everyone besides Sakura), and laughter to share with Hinata. But did _she_ still love him?

"Mom, Dad, what if she doesn't li-love me anymore? asked Naruto.

"Oh honey, we don't have all the answers but Hinata always feared you didn't love her back until she mustered enough courage to do what she did .That takes a lot of guts and love to die for a person", said Kushina.

"Shouldn't I be the one to say that? After all I did save the village", said Minato jokingly chuckling.

"What I'm trying to say is you won't know until it happens. And if you don't do it soon you might regret it. Hinata is a beautiful young woman. There are plenty of guys who would make her happy as well." said Kushina.

"Ok I understand. What do think is romantic. I mean if she had to wait for so many years I better give her something special, right?" asked Naruto "What do you think I should do?".

"Well", said Minato looking at Kushina "It is almost February and February is the month of love. Put the pieces together and you will figure it out son."

"Thanks dad", said Naruto.

"Good bye son", said Minato.

"We love you", added Kushina.

"Did you know that I and your Father were best friends with Hinata's parents? Its funny how life turns out", said Kushina.

"Yeah I guess it is", said Naruto.

And with that they faded away with the breeze leaving Naruto alone. Or so he thought. Making her way across the field she looked so beautiful in a pale lavender silk dress. The settings around Naruto changed into a much better meadow. The meadow was filled with many trees and lilacs and a waterfall filling the air with a sense of peace. When she saw that he spotted her she began to gracefully walk faster to him until they were only centimeters apart from each other's lips."What do you think you should do now?" asked Hinata making his bones chill and it made him lightheaded. He then closed his eyes. And try to kiss her there was nothing there. That's when he woke up.

"Aw come on I was finally sleeping well.", and with that he went back to sleep. Unfortunately no further dreams evaded his much needed rest.

~*Hinata's P.O.V*~

I awoke to find myself crying. I had another bad dream. In it Naruto married Sakura and I never saw him again. Then I got news saying that he was brutally murdered by his wife. (Somebody should through her in the nuthouse)That's when I woke up. Thank kami it was only a dream. A trace of tears still stayed on her face. I couldn't stand being awake for another minute so even though I might have trouble sleeping. I didn't want to think about Naruto and Sakura together. I found, myself in my secluded meadow in my favorite strolling dress. I always felt better coming here dream or reality. I started to dance and hum to myself. Content with myself I lied down in the lush field of lilacs. That's when I heard footsteps. Now who would intrude in my dream? I mean seriously, who does that? I got up and started to walk. As I grew closer I saw a male figure and then I saw who it was. I looked for a place to hide but I was in the middle of the field. That's when he saw me.

"Well no pint in turning back now", I said to myself.

I steadily moved faster towards him and when I finally managed to stop we were only centimeters apart. I thought I was going to faint but oddly enough I didn't. I didn't even feel my face heating up like it normally would. And for some reason I felt like I could say anything. So I did.

"What do you think you should do now?" I asked when he was about to kiss me. ! I opened my eyes to see that my alarm went off. What bad timing I finally had a good dream in weeks and I had to be awakened so soon.

"I guess I better get up", I said to nobody. And with that I got ready for the day ahead of me.

AN: So what do you think of the second chapter? Be honest I don't mind. I tried to make it long and with lots of dialog. I hope you liked it. Please r&r.


	3. Chapter 3 Unexpected Surprise

AN: K so I think this is going to be the last chapter for the story. Oh and it's much more fun telling the story from other peoples point of view. So I'm also writing Naruto's point of view.

CH 3: Unexpected Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own the naruto series I'm merely a writer monkey

* * *

Hinata's P.O.V

February 13th

*sigh* I've never really liked February. It just makes me feel depressed and now it's even worse since Naruto already knows I like him and since he's supposedly dating Sakura I have nothing to look forward to. Just a bleak Valentine's Day filled with homemade comfort foods. Well back to training. As my fight with the training wood intense I didn't notice that my team mates were watching me beat the wood to a pulp.

"Jeez, anymore beatings and that training stump will have to go to therapy. ", Kiba told Shino walking towards Hinata.

"I wouldn't interrupt her training Kiba. She seems extremely focused at the moment", stated Shino.

"Yeah I guess you're right; I don't want my head chopped off by her chakra blades", Kiba said with a chuckle.

I heard the whole thing. I may not have noticed them come but I heard every word.

"Enough with the jokes Kiba, I'm just not in the mood. You know what day it is tomorrow and now that he knows how I feel he doesn't even care since he is dating Sakura told him. Kiba knew that Sakura lied when she said that she loved Naruto, but Kiba didn't want to tell me. I had to find out the hard way.

"There is just no point in celebrating the day of love", I said sadly. I'm normally very cheerful but around this time you would think the world has turned upside down. So seeing me so depressed and vulnerable Kiba made his move.

"I know Naruto doesn't want to spend Valentines' day with you but that doesn't mean you have to spend it alone", said Kiba pleadingly. Akamaru knowing where this was going started to whine trying to make his friend realize this was a bad idea but it was no use.

"Kiba what are you implying?" I asked slightly agitated.

"Spend it with _me_", He said softly. I didn't know what to say although Shino did.

"Kiba give it a rest can't you see that she is agitated. Leave her alone. Stop bothering her with things like that", shino said mad with his friend for hitting on their teammate for the last time. The strange thing was it wasn't such a bad idea actually. It would be best not to break Kiba's heart and make one more broken heart.

"Sure Kiba that would be nice", I said.

"Okay I'll be at your house at 9 tomorrow, is that ok?" he asked. I gave him a nod and he was off running happily with Akamaru.

"You do know what you just did Hinata, right?" asked shino. I didn't but I can't change the past, not at all.

* * *

^*^Naruto's P.O.V^*^

February 14th (Valentine's Day)

I came up with a great idea! I would ask Hinata out today with a handmade valentine. I didn't bother to put my name because I wanted it to be a surprise. I would drop it off on her windowsill early in the morning and she would follow the clues until she finds me and then I'll ask her out. By then it will be sunset and the atmosphere would be perfect. So I made my way to Hinata's house confidently. When I reached her house I saw Kiba about to enter the gates.

"Yo Kiba what's up?" I asked.

"Just gonna visit Hinata. We have plans", Kiba said happily.

"Hey since you're gonna be with her could you give her this for me?" I asked as I handed him the valentine. Unaware of what Kiba was going to do.

"Sure no prob", Kiba said a plan forming in his head. He would give the valentine as his own to Hinata. What he didn't know was that there were hints and clues on the back of the heart shaped card.

~*Hinata's P.O.V*~

For some reason I felt like getting dressed up. So I put on my favorite strolling dress and a little makeup. I didn't do anything with my hair, it was fine down. I was ready to go. Just when I left my room, Kiba knocked at the front door.

"Hey Hinata, are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah", I responded.

"This is for you", he said and handed me a heart shaped card. It said **be my valentine!**

"Aw Kiba you are so sweet!" I said. I have never been given a valentine. Maybe I should I have liked him when I was younger. He knows how to care for me. Huh, what is that on the back of the card? It looked like writing. It was a clue.

"Cool you planned a scavenger hunt!" I said.

"What-I did? Oh yeah I did. Lets uh do what it says", he said.

Many times Kiba tried to make a move but I dodged it. He may be sweet by taking me on a date but I still don't feel comfortable with him hitting on me. The first clue was "The place where we first met on a moving set" The place where we first met? I met Kiba for the first time at the academy but I didn't really even know him then. Well I guess it would be at the academy. When I got to the academy, it was empty. A large gust blew through the school yard making leaves fly with the breeze and made the old swing set sway. That's it! It must be somewhere around the swing. That's strange I don't recall ever being at the forlorn swing with Kiba. Oh well, I went to the swing set and sure enough there was a note taped to the seat. It said, "You will find me where beauty is sold and the scents are wonderful and bold". Of course Kiba would do something with scents since he has a highly developed sense of smell. Now where would that be? Beauty could mean a whole bunch of things. And it depends on what you consider beautiful. Maybe it's a fashion store; they have tons of beauty and perfume. That can't be it. Kiba can't stand perfume, all he smells is the alcohol. "You will find me where beauty is sold and the scents are wonderful and bold". What could that be? What is beautiful and smells nice? Since we were walking while thinking I looked around to find ourselves in the kiddie park. There were swings and sand and a bunch of plants, bushes, trees, flow-flowers! Where do they sell flowers that I would know about? Ino owns a flower shop.

"Come on lets go to Ino's shop", I said to Kiba. He didn't look too pleased. Well he's the one who made this scavenger hunt so he should be having fun. By the time we made it to her shop it was 3'o clock. We could have been there sooner but Kiba got hungry. (I wonder why he didn't bring Akamaru.)I opened the door to the shop and the sweet smell of flowers filled the air. I started to search for the next clue. Where would he out it. Row by row I searched for the clue. Maybe it's a type of flower I'm familiar with. Well my favorite flower is lilacs; lilacs are not only pretty but I really like their meaning. Lilacs mean first love. When I went over to the lilacs the only note I saw said buy me. I got disappointed until I realized that none of the other flowers had signs. So I went to the register where Ino was waiting patiently for me to tell her what I want.

"Hi Ino, I would like to buy a bouquet of lilacs please", I politely asked for.

"Sure thing, hey Hinata", she said.

"Yeah what is it?" I said.

"I found a note on the counter today saying that I give the note to whoever buys lilacs", she told me.

"Yay, that's where the next note is", I said happily.

"A note for what?" she asked.

"I'm on a scavenger hunt", I told her.

"Ok, good luck!" she said and gave me my flowers in exchange for the money it cost.

The next note said, "This adventure may have not have been time consuming, so go to a place where the flowers are new and blooming". I knew the place. Where flowers are new and blooming must be the place where the battle took place. Why would Kiba have a stop there? I looked at the sky and noticed that it was almost time for the sun to set. I better hurry before the sun goes down so I can see more clearly.

"Kiba we are almost done with the scavenger hunt", I told him.

He wasn't enjoying himself one bit.

"You know Kiba, this has been really fun!" I told him and gave him a hug. He enjoyed that.

Kiba really knew how to treat a girl; I might just like him back. **Might**.

We made to the park. It felt so peaceful. Almost as peaceful as my meadow, the sunset made the place look as beautiful as it would in a dream. As I was admiring the beauty I noticed that a picnic with candles and a bunch of good looking food was set up and something was behind the tree giving the blanket shade. As I went to inspect the picnic I couldn't believe my eyes! It was Naruto and he was in a tux. Oh, this must be for Sakura. I didn't want to seem rude and leave since he saw me already. So I walked towards him holding back tears. I must have gotten the wrong place.

"H-hi Naruto-kun", I said sniffling.

"Hi Hinata, Why are you crying?" he asked.

"Sakura is really lucky that you made a picnic for her, and you look really good in your tux. I wish you both well "I said barley managing to not to cry.

"What are you talking about Hinata?"He asked. "Sakura isn't even in town. This picnic is for you. Didn't Kiba give you the valentine I made?" He asked.

At that moment I looked behind me to see Kiba and he looked ashamed. He should be ashamed for what he _didn't_ tell me.

"So this is for me?" I said with a stuffed nose unable to hold back my tears.

"Yes it is all for you. I've been so confused lately. Ever since you told me that you loved me in this exact spot and I realized that I love you too." He explained.

"That is so sweet!" I said."Hold on I have some unfinished business to take care of". I turned around and ran towards Kiba and not in a friendly way.

"Hi-Hinata what are you doing? Gah-don't hurt me!" he yelled while I beat him up. I didn't even know that I had it in me to beat him up. But I did! I walked back to Naruto happy that I did what I did.

"Anyways Hinata, did you find the meanings in the clues?"He asked.

"No, I didn't. What did they stand for?" I asked.

"I first saw you at the academy; on the swing I was all alone. Normally I didn't pay attention to the kids because all they did was glare at me. But you didn't look like everybody else you never glared at me. Then the Lilacs of course are your favorite. For some reason I just knew. And you probably also know that they mean first true love and that's how I feel about you. So what I'm trying to say is will you be my valentine and girlfriend?"He asked.

"Yes!" I said. Naruto may not look like it but he was the most romantic persons ever!

"Happy Valentine's day Naruto-kun", I said and kissed him softly on the lips, and with that I end a great day.

* * *

AN:I hoped you liked my first r&r. Happy valentines day!


End file.
